Weaponry
Brawl Weapons Brass Knuckles / Cestus (Generic) Though these weapons are no match for a proper sword, some adventurers prefer these heavy leather gloves with iron-studded knuckles. A well thrown punch can still break bones and lay out an opponent, and wearing a pair of Cestus draws a lot less attention than carrying a naked blade. Katar (Generic) The broad, stabbing blade and horizontal grip allow cutthroats to dispatch their victims with a burst of swift, powerful thrusts. Rune-Fist (Calak) A gauntlet covered in magically imbued Vodrinium Runes, these runes activate on impact with an enemy significantly increasing the force of the users strike but requiring a short time for the runes to reactivate after they discharge. The Slow-Firing quality does not stop your character from making unarmed attacks in the intervening rounds, but they do not benefit from the Rune-Fist’s profile while doing so. Melee Weapons Axe (Generic) Though originally a simple woodcutter’s tool, in skilled (or desperate) hands, an axe can be a vicious weapon. The curved and heavy blade of the axe-head takes brutal bites out of flesh as well as timber, and many cultures have crafted axes designed specifically for war. Axe, Cogwork (Dwarven) A High-quality Mechanical weapon created by the Dwarven Warsmiths, an Axe but with a rotary toothed blade that causes vicious wounds and rends armour. Axe, Marauder (Orcish) A crude weapon used by Orcish Marauders; Called Aleimlaq-Sakhif-Alfas in Orcish, this is an oversized hand-axe that causes vicious wounds, because of it's relatively shoddy quality if an attack generates [Threat][Threat][Threat] or a [Despair] it may be spent to damage this weapon one level. Baton of Command (Kislevite) A weapon carried by Kislevite Officers as a sign of their authority, the baton has knurled tips and emits a shock on contact that can disorient enemies or knock some sense into any Half-Orc Auxiliaries that step out of line. The Character wielding this weapon can choose whether to give a lethal shock or stunning shock when striking, the Stun Damage quality is optional. Cudgel / Mace (Generic) One step up from a simple club, a mace is a wooden haft topped off with a heavy studded or spiked head. There’s nothing subtle or elegant about this weapon. However, it is simple and cheap to make. Dagger / Knife (Generic) Nearly everyone carries a knife at their belt; it is a useful tool for any number of mundane tasks. Daggers, on the other hand, are designed purely for killing. Their thin, razor-sharp blades tend to be perfectly balanced so they can be thrown with the flick of a wrist just as easily as they can slit an unwary throat. Your character can stab or slash with a dagger using the profile in the Melee Weapons table, or they can throw one using the following profile: (Ranged; Damage +2; Critical 3; Range Short; Accurate 1, Limited Ammo 1). Dagger, Parrying (Generic) A version of a Dagger specifically designed to be held in the off-hand and to capture or knock aside the blow from another weapon. Dagger, Scale of the Green Dragon (Elvish) An offhand weapon resembling the scale of a great green dragon often carried by commanding members of the Elven Warriors or Elven Statesmen as a symbol of power, Magically Active users can focus their will into the blade to wrack their enemy with pain; If the attack deals damage, the target must immediately make a Hard (3') Resilience check or suffer 3 wounds and 3 strain. This counts as a poison Flail (Generic) Another weapon that originated as a peasant’s tool, a flail has a long, two-handed haft linked to a heavy striking head with a length of leather or chain. Although it hits hard, this implement makes a better grain thresher than a weapon. Greataxe (Generic) The greataxe is simply a two-handed version of the regular axe, with a longer haft and larger head. It takes a strong warrior to wield one in battle, but a single blow from a greataxe can shatter shields and rip through leather armor. Some Dwarves favor these weapons, and claim the heirloom axes of their ancestors were crafted to cleave through dragon hide. Greathammer (Generic) Greathammer, Warsmith (Dwarven) The rune covered Warsmith Greathammers of the dwarven holds knock enemies flying with flashes of magic when they connect with their enemies, and should the enemy still be breathing afterward they are usually incapable of acting. Greatsword (Generic) Greatswords are some of the most difficult weapons to wield effectively, and thus one usually sees them in the hands of knights or other highly trained warriors. These lengthy blades are precisely balanced and crafted to be both strong and flexible. Proper greatsword fighting emphasizes precise control of the pommel to send the tip of the blade into an unarmored chink in an opponent’s armor. Without that hand-eye coordination, the wielder is left making clumsy swings that are easily blocked or dodged. Halberd (Generic) Halberds have the haft of a spear and the head of an axe (though many have a long spearhead as well). Their versatility makes them popular among the garrisons of some of the Free Cities. A company of soldiers can use the each of their halberds to prepare for cavalry and still cut through armor with the weapon’s axe blade. Still, most of the baronies prefer to equip their armies with the cheaper and simpler spear. Lance (Generic) This weapon counts as Melee (Heavy) when on foot and being used to attack, when mounted it counts as Melee (Light) when being used to attack, and the wielder may choose to use the Brawn rating of their mount for determining damage. Military Pick (Generic) Military picks have a superficial resemblance to mining picks, but they are usually smaller, and only a single spike protrudes from the head. Blacksmiths started crafting these weapons to give opponents a way to punch through heavy armor. Needless to say, many members of the nobility considered these weapons a “cheat,” designed to give commoners an underhanded way to murder their betters. Pike (Generic) Essentially very long, two-handed spears, pikes are the ultimate defensive weapons. Their reach (between ten and twenty feet) means they can be used to attack a foe long before the foe can bring their own weapon to bear. However, pikes are nearly useless in close quarters. Many Countries field companies of pikes: soldiers who are trained to stand shoulder to shoulder and create a bristling hedgehog of spearheads four or five layers deep. A pike can be used to make melee attacks against targets at short range (the difficulty remains Average ('2)), but it cannot be used to attack engaged targets. Rapier (Generic) A blade made for precise stabbing attacks, used widely in dueling and favoured by the nobles of the Kingdom of Aveh. Rapier, Vodrinium (Generic) A Vodrinium enhanced rapier, these weapons are very rare and generally only carried by high-ranking Avehnian Generals or very well connected Avehnian nobles. Strikes with this weapon are said to burn their way through some of the toughest armour. Shield (Generic) The shape and design of shields varies wildly from culture to culture. Whatever their shape or material, shields can deflect arrows or blades and, in a pinch, can be used to bash a foe’s face in. Shield, Large (Generic) Large shields are sturdier and heavier than standard ones, and provide more protection. Those baronies that can afford it often equip their companies of spearmen with large shields. Shield, Bulwark (Generic) Bulwark shields are quite huge, tall enough to protect knights from shoulder to shins and almost as wide as they are tall. They are particularly useful for protection from missile fire, allowing a warrior to close with archers while avoiding being peppered by arrows. Spear (Generic) Spears are perfect for fighting in tight formation, where soldiers can’t swing a sword or axe without hitting one of their fellows. Thus, foot soldiers tend to train with spear and shield in the art of forming a defensive wall of thrusting spear tips. Standard spears are too heavy to be wielded in one hand or thrown. Spear, Light (Generic) “Light” spears (sometimes called javelins) can be wielded one-handed and consist of a thick, four-foot-long wooden shaft topped by a heavy iron spearhead. These spears are also light enough to be thrown over short distances. Your character can thrust or stab with a light spear using the profile in the Melee Weapons table, or they can throw one using the following profile: (Ranged; Damage +2; Critical 4; Range Short; Accurate 1, Limited Ammo 1). Staff (Generic) Cheap to buy (or make from fallen branches), staffs can be found across the world, where they often serve as walking sticks or prods to move herds along. Those expert in their use, though, can use them to defend against many of the fel creatures that lurk across wilderness areas. Staff, Divine (Hafaza) Wielded by the Hafaza themselves; called Almuazafin-Aliilhi in Orcish, this weapon burns it’s enemies with holy fire when it strikes them, it also counts as a Wand of Holy/Unholy for the purpose of casting attacks spells. Sword (Generic) For many cultures, the sword is a symbol of both nobility and martial prowess. It cannot be used as a tool like an axe or flail, and it cannot be used to hunt like a bow or spear. A sword is purely a weapon, and those who carry one announce to the world that they are warriors. Swords vary wildly in design, depending on the culture that produces them. Sword, Cane (Generic) A deadly weapon concealed in aristocratic accessories. The blade remains hidden in the cane, while the hilt is disguised as the cane’s top. The sword cane has a special rule to reflect how easy it is to hide. Those searching a character add [Setback] to any Perception checks they make to find the sword inside the cane Sword, Fang of the Silver Dragon (Elvish) The swords of the Elven Warriors are finely crafted and look like the fangs of a great silver dragon they can be ignited and wreathed in fire by a Magically Active user to gain the Burn 2 quality. Warhammer (Generic) Some say the Dwarves of Forge first carried hammers to war when they took up their smithing tools to overthrow the Dragons. Although this is almost assuredly a fanciful tale, many Dwarves wield these oversized mauls in battle. A proper war hammer must be balanced for combat, and even then, only the strongest warriors can carry it. A single, thunderous blow from a war hammer can leave any foe stunned and reeling—if the blow doesn’t slay them outright! Whip (Generic) A melee weapon that can hit at short range and is useful to restrict enemy’s movement. Whip, Tail of the Golden Dragon (Elvish) An extremely fine weapon made of flexible golden plates of metal around the cords of magically imbued roots made to resemble the tail of a great golden dragon, the whip allows melee attacks at greater range that can ensnare enemies, a Magically Active user (somebody with at least one point in a magic skill or any Elf) can control the whip in flight with their mind gaining the Ensnare 3 quality, otherwise the weapon reduces it’s Ensnare quality to 1. Ranged Weapons Bow (Generic) Bows can be found throughout the land and are used for hunting and warfare alike. Nearly every forester cabin in the woodlands has a bow hanging above the door. Bow, Long (Generic) Known as the signature weapon of the Elves, the longbow takes skill and grace to use. A practiced archer can take advantage of its tall, recurved limbs to propel an arrow over a great distance. Better yet, a truly skilled archer can draw and fire a longbow more quickly than a crossbow. Some Elves claim their woodland cousins can fire three arrows in as many breaths, and with each shot pluck a feather from an eagle’s wing. Bow, Long, Zephyr of the Blue Dragon (Elvish) Crossbow (Generic) Crossbows pack a more powerful punch than bows, though they take longer to load and ready for firing. Just as importantly, they only require the wielder to point the crossbow at the target and pull the trigger. Crossbow, Hand (Generic) A favorite weapon for assassins and bounty hunters, these small crossbows can easily fit under a cloak or can even be mounted on a reinforced glove. As such, they are frowned upon by many Town Watch members who view anyone they find carrying one with automatic suspicion. Crossbow, Hand, Glare of the Red Dragon (Elvish) Crossbow, Heavy (Generic) Built for sieges and large battles, heavy crossbows have the power to punch a quarrel through a breastplate at a hundred paces. They are, however, cumbersome weapons. Some heavy crossbows even have siege bucklers attached just before the limbs, which only increases their weight. Crossbow, Repeating (Generic) Nobody is quite sure who first invented this outlandish weapon, but most are quick to blame it on the Gnomes. A repeating crossbow has two pairs of limbs and strings that allow it to fire multiple shots in rapid succession. However, the lengthy reloading time makes many warriors wonder if the over-complicated mechanism is really worth the fuss. Crossbow, Repeating, Needle Caster (Urutan) A high quality cogwork repeating crossbow firing small thin alloy darts at a tremendous rate of fire that are capable of piercing strong armour. A favoured weapon of the Urutan who value its proven lineage, these weapons do exist in other holds but are now quite rare. Foeraker Shotgun (Dwarven) A quad-barrelled shotgun of dwarven manufacture, favoured as a very capable and deadly weapon in the confines of the dwarven tunnels, but no less deadly above ground. Javelin, Angon (Kislevite) A spear shaped for good throwing accuracy, these are quite rare now being supplanted by a lot of other more effective weapons but they are a very cheap option for a character on a budget. Pistol, Cogwork (Dwarven) A finely constructed dwarven pistol that has multiple rotating barrels and a large box that contains the ammunition in front of the trigger guard, the barrels spin and fire a large burst of rounds when the trigger is pulled, if [Threat][Threat][Threat] or a [Despair] are rolled on an attack they may be spent to have the weapon run out of ammo. Pistol, Pepperbox (Generic) A gentleman’s protection pistol the weapon has 4 independently loaded chambers allowing it to be light and small in size as such those searching a character add [Setback] to any Perception checks they make to find the pistol on the characters person. Pistol, Repeating (Generic) This profile represents either a Cogwork repeating pistol or a revolver, while this a fairly standard pistol it is still often reserved for officers or the rich and connected. Pistol, Thundergun (Orcish) A huge oversized single shot pistol used by Orc Marauders; called Madfae-Alyad in the Orc tongue, while not terribly effective compared to other firearms it can knock enemies of their feet when firing Solid Rounds or blast large groups when firing Scatter Shot, a good opening attack when charging at enemies, the favoured tactic of Orc Marauders. Some Marauders will carry multiple Thunder Guns so as to not require reloading in combat. Reaper Gauntlet (Hafaza) Carried by the chosen of the Hafaza, the Almarqir; Called Qafaz-Almarqir in Orcish, this weapon emits an erratic bolt of black that behaves like lightning; but is darker than any black an observer will have ever been, said to flay the soul from its victim upon contact, the gauntlet will take a turn for the Runes to reactivate after firing. The Gauntlet also counts as a Wand of Despair. Rifle, Harrington and Kirkland Mammoth Gun (Avehnian) An extremely large bore weapon made to fire a massive slug, the weapon is heavily choked to allow it to hit at a decent range and do extreme damage, the perfect weapon for hunting very large animals and monsters, ammunition for this weapon is handcrafted and thus very expensive. The weapon is finely crafted and thus very accurate but must be braced before firing due to the immense recoil. This weapon can make a Multishot attack, but doing so increases the cumbersome quality of the weapon by 2 for that attack and deals 2 strain to the wielder. Rifle, Keswick (Avehian) The standard issue weapon among Avehnian Rifle Units named after the designer Peregrine Keswick, father of the current Avehnian Lord General.The weapon is very accurate but only carries a single large caliber round. Rifle, Kingsley Smoothbore (Avehnian) Originally a sporting design of barreled scattergun, some design changes were made at the behest of the Admiral Dexter Kingsley of the Flagship HMS Endurance to better suit it as a combat weapon after he repelled pirates with his own personal scattergun during a skirmish in the South Seas. Shortening the weapon and adding a third barrel has made this a devastating close range weapon and favoured amongst the better equipped constables and assault troops. Rifle, Langstreik (Calak) A Long barrelled rifle produced to exceptional quality by the Warsmiths of the Calak Holds, the weapon is replete in brass and fitted with polished lenses to allow its wielder to hit its target at great ranges. Rifle, Repeating (Generic) This profile covers any rifle that holds multiple cartridges. It could be a Cogwork repeater or lever action, and fed by an internal or external magazine, but these subtle differences don’t affect the profile. These weapons are expensive to produce and usually only equipped on special troops. Rifle, Zwillignsrache (Kislevite) The standard weapon of the Kislevite Rifle troops this is an over-under two barrel design, while not as accurate as the Keswick Rifle the second shot makes up for it. Sling (Generic) Basically a leather cup attached to two lengths of cord, a sling is dirt cheap and its ammunition (any roughly spherical rock) even more so. A sling is more likely to be carried by shepherds and street urchins than by seasoned warriors, but a few adventurers keep one tucked away in a pouch as a weapon of desperation. [Threat] or [Despair] cannot be spent to cause a sling to run out of ammo. Throwing Axe (Generic) The only thing better than an axe is an axe you can throw at someone. No amount of balancing a hand axe for throwing can make it a truly accurate weapon, but if it hits, it is likely to do some serious damage. Your character can hurl a throwing axe at their foe usingthe profile in Table 2–6: Ranged Weapons on page 95, or they can wield one using the following profile: (Melee (Light); Damage +2; Critical 3; Range Engaged; Inaccurate 1, Vicious 1). Throwing Dagger (Generic) Cheap knives made especially for throwing, they lack a hilt and as such using this weapon in melee combat counts as using an improvised weapon. Special Weapons Brass Bombard (Dwarven) A large triple-barrel bomb launcher fitted with scrying lenses and motive cogs to allow long range shots, these weapons are rare but are used by elite warriors of the dwarven holds. This weapon can be used to launch Bombs, Vodrinium Lightning Bombs or Runic Bombs. Bomb, Hand (Generic) This profile is suited to any standard hand thrown explosive. Bomb, Lightning (Generic) A Vodrinite powered device that when primed and thrown stuns enemies in it’s radius, it differs to the other Bombs in that it can be re-empowered by a Magically Active character after use. Bomb, Runic (Dwarven) A special dwarven manufactured explosive that has had its force enhanced by runic infusion increasing the damage it causes and burning anyone hit by it. Cannon, Vodrinium (Generic) An Vodrinite powered cannon that can either launch a blast of Fire to kill or a blast of Lightning to stun. If this weapon runs out of ammo then it cannot be used until it has been re-empowered by a Magically Active Character, Extra Clip does not affect this. Hand of Judgement (Kislevite) The sidearm of the Judges of the Kislev Empire, the weapon can be fired as a Fire Beam to scour those who betray their blood oath to the Emperor or Lightning Bolt to stun those who may still be of use to the judiciary. If this weapon runs out of ammo then it cannot be used until it has been re-empowered by a Magically Active Character, Extra Clip does not affect this. Iverson Heavy Revolver (Avehnian, Calak) A very high quality, high calibre revolver of Calak dwarven manufacture named after its designer the Grand Engineer of the Calak Protectorate, this has become a common weapon among elite troops of the Kingdom of Aveh. The weapon works like a normal dwarf revolver but has 2 additional large barrels under its main one specially created to fire Vodrinite infused rounds. Fire Slugs are covered in runes that burn the enemy upon impact, Lightning Shells emit a burst of lightning from the barrel to stun the enemy and Devastation Slugs obliterate the enemy with their extremely potent runic magics. Rifle, Stone Guard Glaive (Urutan) The Urutan elite Stone Guard wield this weapon, a combination of glaive and rifle the user can choose which profile to use when attacking. Rifle, Vodrinium (Generic) An Vodrinite powered rifle that can either project a beam of Fire to kill or a bolt of Lightning to stun. If this weapon runs out of ammo then it cannot be used until it has been re-empowered by a Magically Active Character, Extra Clip does not affect this. Ammunition __FORCETOC__